Touch enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. And the touch-sensitive device may make use of haptic effects, for example, haptic effects configured to augment a visual or auditory effect. This type of haptic effect can be used to provide information to the user. However, at times the effect may be designed for a particular type of device but be output by a different type of device. Performing a haptic conversion in such a case may enable the device to provide haptic information that would otherwise be lost to a user.